


The Beginning of the End

by uaigneach



Series: We Weren’t Meant to be Heroes [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, but now everyone else is joining in, hints - Freeform, they're still suspicious guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: the rest of the class gets involved in the hunt for the reason behind Adrien and Marinette's reoccurring odd behaviourPart 2 of the interlude before the official reveal fic





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> i read this one too - but stuff might have still slipped past :(
> 
> also... uhh I will have a recap in the beginning notes of the next fic okay

Come the next school day, Nino and Alya messaged everyone in their class. They asked to meet up at lunch to discuss Marinette and Adrien’s odd behaviour. No one had to show up, but all they asked was that they didn’t tell Marinette or Adrien. Simple enough, right? All the same, Nino had been anxious all morning. Would anyone actually bother to show up? Would they share in their suspicions?

Alya was much more confident despite her earlier reservations. She had spent years of her life trying to find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. She was so close – she had to follow this lead through, even if she wasn’t going to do anything with the information (and depending on the conclusion of today, that was still up in the air). She knew for a fact that her classmates were just as invested in the secret identities as she was, and she knew they’d help. Besides, all (well, enough) of the clues had been given to them, and all she was doing was giving them a nudge in a certain direction.

If she was right, she’d have time to feel guilty about giving away secrets later.

 

They sat in their classroom, eating hurriedly so that when (if) the others arrived, they’d be able to talk as much as possible. There was only so much time for them to talk while the two in question ate at Marinette’s parents’ bakery. For about 5 minutes, no one showed up. Then, most of the people they’d reached out to (including, much to Alya’s chagrin, Chloe) walked through the doors and sat around the two.  There was a moment of silence while Alya waited to see if anyone else would trickle in.

“Alright,” Nathaniel said seriously, breaking the silence, “why did you call us here?”

“Marinette and Adrien have been acting really weird lately, and I’m sure you’ve all noticed by now.” Alya began slowly. “I was re-watching the obstacle course run and I came to some conclusions. The other incidents only support my theory, but I wanted to see if you’ve seen the same things as I have.” Alya took a deep breath and looked at Nino.

“We think - no, we suspect that Marinette and Adrien are the civilian identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Nino admitted.

A heavy silence fell over the room.

“You can’t be serious. Marinette? As Ladybug?” Chloe said in disbelief – although they did notice that her protest was far weaker than ever before. She had see the same things they had then, even if she was in denial.

“I mean, have you ever actually seen them when an akuma attacked? They haven’t been akumatized either, and literally everyone else in this class other than the teacher has! Plus, there’s the physical aspect! Marinette has navy hair that she wears in pig tails and she has bright blue eyes. Adrien is blond, has green eyes, and they both share the same physic.”

Sabrina nods demurely, “and you’ve seen the kinds of things they’ve been able to do! It’s not normal, Chloe!” she insisted, her face scrunching up in frustration. Chloe’s face looked inched, but she didn’t argue with the points presented.

Instead, it was surprisingly Kim, who demanded evidence to support their theory. “Explain. What evidence do you have? Present your case.”

Alya swallowed but pulled out her laptop nonetheless. “If you keep up with the LadyBlog, then you’ll know I posted a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir on patrol doing some of their stunts. I checked with the obstacle course video, and they were identical.” She played the videos simultaneously to show just how similar they really were. “There’s just too many similarities. That’s when I started looking back at the last year with a closer eye.”

Nino nodded. “Most of you might not know about this, but a day or two ago, Alya and I pranked the two and they reacted in a way that was out of character. Marinette held herself up 6 feet in the air by just doing the splits across a hallway and Adrien literally climbed a lamp post.” Alya pulled up the two photos as proof to what Nino was saying. “And if you guys remember the reporter incident, Chat Noir’s back got torn up. The next day, Adrien’s back was hurt, and Marinette was oddly irritable and protective. She even snapped at us when we accidentally bumped into him. Marinette never snaps at people unless it’s Chloe!”

“That’s circumstantial at best!” Juleka argued looking a bit torn, but Nathaniel was getting into the explanation now.

“Personality wise, Chat Noir and Ladybug are their opposites, but that can be explained away by the secret identity factor. Appearances can also be faked, but we’ve all seen them up close. That spandex hides nothing.” Nathaniel’s eyes glazed over for a moment before he continued. “Plus Alya, Nino! You know that neither Marinette nor Adrien dyes their hair! As someone really into aesthetics, I know what dyed hair looks like. Chat Noir and Ladybug are both all natural!”

Chloe snorted, garnering many surprised glances. “He’s right. I grew up with Adrien, so I know what his bedhead looks like. And Marinette doesn’t even change her hairstyle.” She cackled, a slight ton of hysteria creeping into her voice.

Kim shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Lately they’ve been acting more like Chat Noir and Ladybug too.” He pointed out. “I swear I heard Adrien make a pun yesterday, and they were both so calm when dealing with the nurse…” he got a somber look on his face as he brought up the nurse – even Chloe looked away awkwardly.

They sat, contemplating all of this for a moment. “I’m not saying that I’m certain it’s them, but it’s looking more and more like it is. Their convenient lack of akumatization and absence during any and all attacks only makes them more suspicious.” Alya began, looking like she might have said more, but she was interrupted by the bell ringing and the sound of thunderous footsteps as Marinette and Adrien came careening into the classroom along with the other students stumbling along behind them looking somewhat shell shocked at the panting duo

“Sorry we’re late!” Marinette yelled, gasping in an effort to catch her breath. “We lost track of time.” Then she caught sight of everyone staring. “Hey, what’d we miss?”


End file.
